Servants of Argost
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Drew and Van Rook, Argost's servants, are determined to find out who the man in the painting is and why Argost won't allow them to enter one room in particular.


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

SERVANTS OF ARGOST

The white-haired maid dusted a portrait of a gaunt man within the large mansion.  
She knew there were identical paintings of him located on every wall. She had no idea who he was even though she worked for V.V. Argost during the past few years. She often asked him about the artwork and never received a reply from him.  
Her shoulders went up before she continued to focus on her current activity.  
She tilted her head when she saw a dark door.

*I have never noticed this door before! Perhaps I'll explore the room for awhile*  
Maid Drew Blackwell thought. She placed her hand on the knob and began to turn it.  
She turned her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She viewed her master's scowl.  
The female servant trembled at the sight of the man's skeletal face, long white hair, fangs,  
and golden eyes.

''What are you doing?'' V.V. Argost whispered. ''I'm dusting your paintings, sir'  
she replied. She gasped and noticed the anger in his yellow eyes. She cried out when he slapped her as hard as he could. He pinned her against the wall before removing a dagger from his grey and white cloak and holding it against her throat.  
''Do NOT enter this room! If I see you near the door again, I'll....'' She nodded while crying.

''Who is that man?'' Drew sobbed. She observed her master glancing at the painting she was pointing at. ''That is for me to know and for you to never find out!'' he hissed.  
He placed the weapon back in his cloak before departing. He never saw her running into her room. She proceeded to manually conceal her wet face while sitting on her bed.

The sad maid looked up when a dark-haired man entered her bedroom. His expression happened to be one of concern. He sat near her before holding her upper body.  
''Argost is a cruel man, Leonidas!'' she sobbed. ''What happened?'' the new arrival whispered. His Russian accent was strong.

''I was dusting a painting of a tall fellow when I discovered a black door.  
I wanted to enter the room, but Argost stopped me. He hit me and threatened to kill me if I went near the door again!'' Drew explained. She sobbed on his chest while he held her and never saw his scowl. ''I served V.V. Argost for a year and I know what his temper is like.'' She gasped when he opened his blouse and revealed cuts on his chest.

''I would depart, but I am desperate for money!'' the maid sobbed. She watched her lover nod. ''Our master must not know about us. He would fire us or worse! We are supposed to perform our respective tasks'' she wept. She accepted his gentle kiss.

The lovers continued to kiss one another and lost track of time. ''If only we could remain together forever'' Drew smiled. Van Rook's happy expression disappeared. ''I must depart soon'' he sighed. He watched the female servant tilt her head.  
''By the way, do you know anything about the man in the painting?'' she inquired.

The Russian shook his head back and forth. ''I asked him about it once yet he just scowled'' he shrugged. ''I know Argost threatened to kill me, but I'm still curious about the forbidden room!'' she admitted. ''Maybe it has something to do with the paintings'  
she spoke. Van Rook nodded thoughtfully. ''I'll keep you company and protect you if our master tries to hurt you'' he spoke.

The white-haired woman smiled before kissing her lover and exiting from her room.  
They approached the dark door and opened it very slowly. They held hands while entering the small room. Drew's current anxious state caused her to tremble. Leonidas kissed her face in order to pacify her. He and Drew eventually approached a black bed.

They gasped when they saw V.V. Argost sitting next to a skeleton dressed in the same violet clothes as the man in the portraits! He finally realized they were in the forbidden room and scowled at them. ''I thought I told you....!'' he snarled. ''Forgive me, Master.  
I was too curious!'' Maid Drew Blackwell spoke. ''Is that the same man in the artwork'  
the Russian inquired. He watched the strange man nod.

''Munya was my favorite servant, so I decided to keep his body when he perished years ago. I didn't want anyone to disturb his bones which is why I threatened to kill anyone who disobeyed my orders'' Argost replied. ''We won't tell anyone what we saw!'' Leonidas promised. ''I meant what I said!'' his master hissed while getting out of bed and removing his dagger from his cloak. He proceeded to approach the terrified lovers who embraced one another. ''Curiosity killed the cat!'' he hissed. THE END 


End file.
